In this proposal the investigator will investigate the relative toxicity of a new delivery system for Nonoxynol 9 compared to a standard delivery system. Women will be instructed to abstain from sexual activity and intravaginal insertions of materials for seven days during which time they will use the new agent of the standard preparation. At the end of this time they are examined and questioned for toxicity.